Unexpected circumstances
by Mednay
Summary: Artemisia thought that she has only two options: win this war or die trying but suddenly random things happened. Loki included in story.


This is my second fic in my life, please don't judge me. Sorry for my mistakes, English isn't my first language. If someone want to take it as a prompt feel free to use it. I will be more than happy to read it. I have lots of ideas for the following chapters but my writing skills stops me. Maybe some day I will write more.  
><strong>disclaimer:<strong> I do not own any of these characters or anything from _300: rise of an empire_'s movie plot. ( I used two quotes and they're marked by * )**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Set in the end of movie 300: rise of an empire.<br>**

Final battle between Artemisia and Themistocles. They both fight fast and roughly. Their blood thirst and passion for killing were floating in the air around them when suddenly they stopped.

Delicate breeze began to move Artemisia's long, dark hair while they speechlessly stared over horizon. She quickly understood that these emerging dark dots will be her destruction. ,,Fuck" - she thought, knowing her shitty situation. All Greece were about to fight Persian's fleet, there was no chance to win this battle now.

Themistocles looks at her and said:  
>- <em>order your ships to disengage and surrender to me<em>.*  
>- <em>surrender..?<em> - said Artemisia with a contempt in her voice. Surrender to anyone was never an option for her. She would rather die than gave up her freedom, her honor and status. Proposition itself was just insulting.  
>- <em>there's still time for you to ready a launch and escape. *<em> - add Athenian.  
><em>- only cowards run away!<br>- don't make me to using my sword, it would be a real waste of your abilities._ - threatened.  
>- <em>real warriors fight till the end!<em>

She shouted and quickly pulled her knife but before she had time to attack, someone unexpectedly appeared between them and momentum threw them back. Artemisia hurriedly stood up, suspiciously watching the stranger. Themistocles was less lucky with his short flight and hit his head on the edge so hard that he lost consciousness.

Newly arrived men was about two heads higher than she, he was slim but muscular and had weird kind of armor, full of black leather with green and gold elements. In his right hand held something which looks like mage staff. Artemisia started to wonder if he's a wizard which could explain how he materialized on this ship out of nowhere. Her train of thoughts was abruptly interrupted by stranger's voice:  
><em>- I hope you don't mind that I cut off your.. let's say.. business meeting.<em> - said leisurely walking towards her.  
><em>- who are you!<br>-I am Loki of Jotunheim. I have an offer for you. _

_- what kind of offer some weird magician can possibly have for me?_ - she asked with mockery and a sneer on her face.

- _so pugnacious! I knew it will be fun!_ - he smiled. - _I think yours battle skills will be quite useful in what I intend to do so I'm here to make a deal: you will travel with me to Asgard and cooperate and in exchange you can wish whatever you want._

_- I have no interest in being someone's pawn_. - answered firmly.

_- oh common_ - said playfully. - _everybody has a price, some just have incredibly high. There must be something you desire.. power, worship, immortality? I can give you that. _

- I _don't give a shit about your plans and I'm not on sale. Now excuse me I have work to do!_

She turned her sight and moved towards still unconscious Themistocles, ignoring the stranger. Loki blocked her way.

- _you can't rejected this offer_ - said in earnest.

- _and what if I disagree?_ - ask proudly Artemisia.

- _then I'll force you. Asking was me being gentleman.  
><em>Right after he said that, one ship of the Greeks hit right board forcefully.  
>- <em>Seriously, it's a lovely chat but I think we run out of time for this! You can kill this guy now but hurry.<em> - said Loki pointing limp body of Themistocles.  
>For a second Artemisia wanted to argue but then she ran to her victim because desire to triumph over Athenian was too large to delay any longer. She savored the feeling when her swords were cutting fresh flesh and breaking bones of enemy. She enjoy this moment while her feet were drowning in blood.<br>However her celebration wasn't last long. Suddenly she felt someone grabbing her waist and in a blink she found herself on her mother ship surrounded by her generals and guards. She stood there confused, stared blankly ahead until one of present asked: um.. is there any change in a tactics, commander? Pulled out of her thoughts, Artemisia realised that the stranger is sill beside her. She looked at him with disbelief but he just smiled and said to the crowd: - _yes, yours ruler will be taking an unexpected trip and wants to share few directions for a battle_.  
>- um.. we need to talk. - she said and aggressively took his arm and led him to cabin.<p>

****  
>- <em>Listen! Let's things straight! I don't care what game you play but I'm not going anywhere! Secondly, never again speak to my people without my permission! And don't even think about undermine my authority here!<em>  
><em>- 2 I 3 okey but you are going with me.<br>- maybe I just should kill you now and all my problems will be solved_ - she said angrily.  
><em>- I would be disappointed if you weren't trying.<em>  
>That's enough! - she thought and threw herself to attack but she freeze with her hand over Loki's head so her knife hasn't even scratch him.<br>_- surprise_. - said and smiled ominously. _- you didn't predict it, right? You know.. this staff is useful sometimes._  
>She was struggling to move but fail.<br>_- that's the other argument why you will go to Asgard. We can end this unnecessary quarrel, which I must admit is a lot of fun, and you tell your man what to do. As soon as we deal with it we'll fly. Okey? Blink if you agree._  
>Artemisia rolled her eyes with annoyance.<br>- _I'll take it as a yes._


End file.
